


и смерти не будет уже

by zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows/pseuds/zimmerfield_gives_eyebrows
Summary: ...в котором валерий кормит кошек и ежей, а борис сохраняет спокойствие и молчание





	и смерти не будет уже

**Author's Note:**

> фрагментарно & сбивчиво.

— ...мои глубочайшие соболезнования. 

он заканчивает фразу и поднимает глаза на маргариту, в первый раз за время их разговора. 

маргарита перебирает кружевную салфетку, разглаживает, мнёт, комкает, снова разглаживает, снова мнёт, снова —

— товарищ, — говорит она, слишком официально, слишком сухо, слишком — даже для того тона беседы, который задаёт он, его положение, цель его визита. — товарищ, — говорит она, — я благодарю вас за помощь и поддержку. но мне ничего не надо. 

и отодвигает плотный желтый конверт без подписей и печатей. 

— распоряжение партии, — мягко, но настойчиво говорит он, неловко касаясь её пальцев своими. 

это ничего не меняет. 

маргарита плачет и комкает красивую кружевную салфетку. 

у него нет сердца, он выхаркал его вместе с кровью и желчью, но что-то внутри него всё равно переворачивается, сжимается и трепыхается. 

маргарита плачет. 

— не приходите больше. 

они уже стоят в дверях, и он понимает — это обращено не к нему лично, а ко всем вообще. 

распоряжение партии. 

распоряжение партии. 

распоряжение партии. 

*** 

он перестал раздавать им имена. 

когда они приходят за молоком, а следом за ними — ежи, он разливает молоко в блюдца, садится на крыльцо на заднем дворе и терпеливо ждёт, когда все поедят и будут готовы общаться. 

кошки понятливее и ласковей. ежи пугливей и благодарнее. 

иногда приходит марфа, местная бездомная дворняжка. 

совсем как — 

иногда ему снится, как у неё отваливается хвост, выпадают красивые белые клыки, комьями опадает шерсть. 

тогда он просыпается от страха, жалости к себе и тупого отчаяния, переворачивается на другой бок и смотрит в стену, пока полоски на обоях не начинают наползать друг на друга, и солнце не влезает в окно, как вор, отнимающий у него ещё одну полуживую ночь. 

в семь приходит сиделка. 

в восемь они завтракают. 

в девять сиделка уходит. 

он остаётся один и начинает работать. 

ему сказали, что сегодня пятница, нет причин не верить такой мелочи, но он всё равно не верит, он никогда не верит, пока не приходит — 

вечер. пока не приходит вечер. 

он долго говорит. горло пересыхает, голос садится. он прокручивает запись, слушает, сняв очки и время от времени потирая лоб. 

иногда, слыша свой голос, он плачет — то ли от боли, то ли от тоски. 

то ли оттого, что у всех лучевиков слезятся глаза. 

солнце вскарабкивается до зенита. 

он надевает чистый лёгкий светлый пиджак и выходит в сад. 

деревянный забор, яблони, груши, сливы, ровно подстриженная трава, запущенные маковые клумбы. на фоне простых сорняков красные аляповатые пятна смотрятся вульгарно и неуместно. он пристально смотрит на них, пока лепестки не начинают сочится кровью. 

тогда он садится на садовые качели и старается ни о чём не думать. 

невдалеке шумит по насыпи электричка. 

*** 

солнце опускается ниже, чтобы посмотреть, как они ужинают. 

стол на террасе накрыт клеёнкой, поверх неё — кружевные салфетки. 

— как она? — спрашивает валера, глядя мимо бориса. 

— плачет, — честно отвечает тот. 

невдалеке в лесу у насыпи поёт соловей. 

*** 

они едут долго, пока наконец не заканчиваются посёлки, просёлочные дороги, рощи. 

они оставляют автомобиль и углубляются в лес. 

трава пригибается под их шагами, и хруст веток отвечает ей эхом. 

заросли горьких трав. 

господи, помилуй весь сию. 

ибо яко и ты, господи, радиация разлита в природе, в каждом теле грешном, в каждой твари лесной, в каждом гаде ползучем. 

апофеоз частиц. 

(неизвестное им стихотворение, написанное далеко отсюда). 

в каждой клеточке каждого тела. 

чего ни коснись. 

не коснись. 

не кос- 

— нам нужно вернуться, я ещё не работал. 

они стоят на поляне, окружённой берёзами, невинными и чистыми, как слеза младенца и совесть комсомольца. 

— ты достаточно работал. 

они стоят на поляне и вздрагивают, когда слышат кукушку. 

господи, храни весь сию. 

*** 

— а звёзды, тем не менее... 

— а звёзды, тем не менее... 

*** 

валера засыпает на качелях, и его закрытые глаза слезятся от лунного света. 

или от боли. 

или от тоски. 

или оттого, что они слезятся у всех лучевиков, пока не высыхают, как реки, моря и океаны в книге иоанна богослова. 

сидящий рядом борис из последних сил сохраняет спокойствие и молчание.


End file.
